To Bring a Smile
by Sedure.Maikeru
Summary: How much would it take for a mind to break? Harry will play his own game now. This time he will bring a smile to everyone's faces.
1. To Bring a Smile

**To Bring a Smile**

SedMai

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter and Batman characters rights and properties goes to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Pictures/ DC Comics. No money is being made in the creation of this story. It's sole purpose is for poorly written entertainment. All other characters are fictional.

((((((SedMai))))))

What does it take for the mind to crack? For a person to be pushed so far past the breaking point that they have lost all sense of reality. Is it witnessing so many deaths at such a young age or maybe it's the pressure that the world puts on the shoulders of somebody too young to deal with the emotional trauma that comes with it. It could be the fact that the family that you were left with had emotionally abused you for so long that you come to accept it. Even if it's not normal behavior. What ever reason it is? Eventually everyone has a breaking point. The one moment when you are fed up with everything that has happened in your life. People deal with these emotional traumas in different ways. Some may become catatonic, leaving themselves in a vegetable state. Others may have a nervous breakdown, making them permanent residence at a psyche ward. The rare few deal with it in their own special way. In a way that comforts them and allows them to keep some sanity.

((((((SedMai))))))

Harry looked into the mirror and didn't like what he saw. He was weak. In the world, it was the weak that were gobbled up by the strong. The magical world was not any different. The strong took what they wanted and were able to get away with their crimes because of corruption and greed from top officials. He needed to get strong, but how does somebody get strong. Thinking about his childhood, it was so simple back then. Kids played together not only to learn social interaction, but to get stronger. Kids understood that the biggest kids ruled the playground, just ask his cousin Dudley.

Dumbledore liked to play games, always controlling everything in his life. All those little bits of information in the Headmasters head, could have saved Harry from extreme amount of torment, but he will not be sad about his life anymore. He was tired of being sad, he wanted to be happy again. Sirius would have wanted him to be happy. Oh how care free Sirius was, even after Azkaban. His godfather tried to make him happy. Telling jokes and stories, but Harry could tell that Sirius was miserable. He was a free spirit that needed to be let loose, not caged in a house that he hated growing up. No, the headmaster was playing his games, but Harry didn't know he was playing in a game. Nobody knew they were playing in a game. Just pieces on a board of life that were maneuvered to try and win.

He guess the game had been playing before he was even born. Voldemort the black pieces and Dumbledore the white. His parents were just pawns that were easily discarded once the prophecy was foretold, but what does that make him. Was he the king? The Pawn? No, Harry smiled with happiness, he was the Joker of the game. So many people in the magical world were frowning all the time. They didn't know how to be happy. The twins were like kindred spirits. They knew what the wizarding world needed. They needed to smile and laugh, and that was what he was going to give to the world. He was going to bring a smile to their faces.

It was so simple, when kids played games they smiled and laughed. Voldemort and Dumbledore didn't know how to smile and laugh, but they weren't playing a very fun game. Their game made people sad, but he could show them a new game. A game that could bring a smile to their faces. His game would bring a smile to everyone's faces.

Harry thought of who else would love to play his game with him. Who would love to bring smiles to everyone's faces. His best friend Hermione was a stickler for rules, and loved to play Dumbledores game too much. The same for Ron, his family were too set on the rules of the great white bearded one. He had to giggle a little at that comment, no only the twins were set on playing a different game. Now Neville was a person who could play a different game. His parents were also pawns in the great game, and since Voldemort chose him. Neville was tossed aside to his very strict grandmother, the vulture. He giggled again. He wondered who else could play, and then it hit him.

Lovely Luna, how she doesn't like to play in anybody's games. She gets teased and tormented because she likes to play her own game. Everybody likes to play by the rules of the game set out for them, but Luna. Her whimsical voice is like a fine melody as she explained about one of her many wonderful creatures. He put both his hands over his heart as he thought about the frail girl with a heart as big as any he could think of, other than his mother of course. Harry frowned, next time somebody would call his mother a foul name, he will politely explain the new rules to them. He may give them one more chance to play his game since he hadn't explained the rules to them yet. He smiled again, yes, Luna would be a great person to help him with his new game. He will need to get his first most beautiful girl to deliver a letter to the lovely Luna and see if she would be agreeable to discuss matters further.

Looking in the mirror again, Harry liked the new him. He was much happier. A smile that split his face from ear to ear. He loved the new attitude. Opening up the medicine cabinet, Harry looked around and found what he wanted. Closing the door, he took off his glasses and started putting Dudley's old white face makeup paint on. Covering his face, he put his glasses back on. He looked in the mirror and frowned. He didn't look like a joker for the Headmasters game. Opening up the cabinet again, Harry spotted red lipstick. Carefully he put it on his lips and extended it up his cheeks a little. Looking in the mirror Harry gave a sinister smile, he was happy. Putting the makeup away, a gleam came to his eyes. Pulling out a straight razor, Harry opened it up and looked at his reflection in the blade.

He was excited with his new toy, this would definitely help him in his new game. Opening the door, he whistled a small tune as he went to find his family. He was sure they would want to play his game. He did need to test out the rules first, and they would be perfect to help him get the game right. They were always frowning anyways and he would love to put a smile on their face.

((((((SedMai))))))

AN: I'm currently working on a multi chapter fanfic, but I always wanted to do a Harry story where he turns into the Joker. I feel that everything he went through, his mind should have snapped. This is my one-shot of his mind snapping. I don't know if this would turn into anything else, but who knows. I needed something to get my creative juices flowing while I write my other fanfic. Maybe this could turn into something else. We'll see. If you like please feel free to review. Thanks


	2. Mr P?

**To Bring a Smile:**

Mr. P?

SedMai

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter and Batman characters rights and properties goes to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Pictures/ DC Comics. No money is being made in the creation of this story. It's sole purpose is for poorly written entertainment. All other characters are fictional.

((((((SedMai))))))

They say that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different result. How does somebody know they've become insane? Do they wake up one morning expecting to look in the mirror and expect a different face staring back at them. What constitutes being normal? Is it the law of mortal man, that strictly enforce how people should behave or act. Is it the religious beliefs that someone practices that mould their moral fiber. Afraid how they act in their living lives dictates where they will be placed in the afterlife. Maybe the people who are insane are the ones that feel the need to be as normal as possible. To have a warped sense of what normal should be and strike out at anything that doesn't fit in their version. Maybe insane is just trying to be normal to begin with.

((((((SedMai))))))

Harry whistled a tune as he looked around the house. He would love to stick around, but he needed to go soon. The Dursley's were reluctant at first to play his little game, but after some convincing they enjoyed it immensely. Just by looking at the smiles on their faces can he truly be content that they enjoyed playing. "I know, I know. You are sad that I'm leaving. It has been a wonderful..Fifteen? Sixteen?" Harry paused as he pondered that little problem, shrugging his shoulders it wasn't a big deal. "Years. I know that you're crying inside, but please know that just like a baby bird eventually they must spread their wings and fly from the nest."

Sitting down in a chair, Harry looked at his family as they sat motionless on their couch. Looking at their wonderful faces he may say that he could miss them. "I know you're speechless. What can I say? It's time to start living my life and spreading joy around this great big world." Harry leaned closer to them and whispered, "Between you and me, I think the wizarding world needs a little more joy. Don't you think?" Harry frowned, "I see, well I know that you were not comfortable with magic, but you shouldn't be rude about it."

Standing up with a bounce, he clapped his hands together. Knowing Sirius as well as one can know an escaped convict for three years. With only spending time with him for no more than maybe a total of two months out of those three years. He had an idea of how probably greatest of the four Marauders was going to go out. "Oh Kreacher"

With a pop an old cumungered house-elf appeared before Harry, "What does filthy half.."

Harry bent down at starred in the little imps face, he was just a sour little man. This was not going to do at all. His personal minion must be happy and spread joy. Taking the house-elf's face in his hands, he used his thumbs to force a smile on his cute little face. "No, no, no Kreacher. You must smile. I expect my house-elf to do his work with a smile on his face."

Kreacher looked over, still forced in a smile at three individuals on sitting on the couch. Their eyes were lifeless as they each wore blank white masks with a red smile painted on it. Kreacher, was used to his master and mistresses being a little crazy, but his current master was frightening at the least. Kreacher gave a true smile this time, "Master has become a worthy person to be named Lord of the House of Black."

Harry laughed with delight, "Oh wonderful Kreacher, I knew you would enjoy playing as well." Tapping his chin thinking, "We may need one or two more little minions to help out. I can't expect you to do everything yourself you know." Harry snapped his finger, "Dobby, Winky" Harry's leg instantly had something attached to it as he looked down. "Uh, Dobby I don't think it's appropriate to be humping my leg." Harry grabbed the little elf and pushed him away. If Harry was to be honest with himself, he would have to say that he was a little creeped out by the worshipping look Dobby was giving him.

"The great and wonderful Master Harry Potter Sir has called Dobby."

Harry looked around trying not to look at Dobby, "Right," Harry looked at the sad look on Winky's face. Bending down, she looked so small and frail. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong Winky?" He watched as she looked down at her feet, Harry wasn't having none of this. Harry stood up and went over to the chair. Patting his leg, "Come here Winky and tell Uncle Harry what is troubling you?"

Winky reluctantly climbed onto Harry's lap, but she wouldn't say anything. Harry sighed, "You know Winky, I can't really help you if you don't speak up. Let me guess, are you still upset that your old master freed you." With that comment Winky started wailing like a baby. Harry looked around in panic not really knowing what to do. "Winky, shush. I hate to see such a pretty elf cry. What would you say if I told you I want you two to come be my personal elfs." Winky looked at Harry with hope in her eyes. Looking over at Dobby, Harry could see the Headmaster being jealous with the amount of twinkling that was coming from the Harry Potter worshipping elf. His head was nodding so much that Harry was afraid it would pop off his neck, and roll on the ground.

"Master Harry really wants Winky as his elf,"

Harry set Winky down on the ground and stood up. He paced back and forth, looking at the elves and then pacing again. "Of course Winky, but you need to be a happy elf. I will not except any frowns. Is this acceptable, or would you like to still work for Professor White Whiskers."

"No, No. Winky wants to work for a family and no family is greater than the Potters and Blacks."

"Wonderful, Winky and Dobby welcome to my family." Looking at the two, "Now as my elves, our mission is to spread joy to all the men and women in the wizarding world." Motioning to his family on the couch, "Don't they look happy. They were such an unhappy family, but I brought joy to their lives now." Snapping his finger, "First though, our new home needs some cleaning. We can't be living in such a gloomy place. No, that will not do, so you three will clean and redecorate 12 Grimmauld place. Do what you think is best. Make sure to pick up my stuff here first, please"

The three elves looked at Harry, and his painted face. Then at his family. They just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Who were they to question their master. With a pop all three disappeared.

Hedwig at that moment flew through the window, Harry giggled with excitement. "My first most beautiful girl." Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder rubbing against his head. "Who is the most beautiful owl ever?" Hedwig puffed out her chest, "Yes that's right you are honey." Harry turned and stared at Hedwig, excitement on his face. "So what did she have to say?" Hedwig cocked her head and stared at Harry back. Harry was giddy with anticipation, "Well?" The white bird cocked her head to the other side and stuck out her leg, Harry looked at the letter attached to the leg and then back at Hedwig. "Oh right, you're probably tired. We'll talk later." Harry grabbed the letter, and read it while petting Hedwig. "This is wonderful news girl, why don't you head over to Grimmauld place. I should be there later." Hedwig lovingly nipped his ear and took off out the window.

"Such a wonderful companion." Harry sighed, taking a towel, he started rubbing the paint off to put on his mask. "Well family, I guess it's that time. I did enjoy our family time, by your screams I could tell you were enjoying it as well. I have a special young lady to meet and I can't keep her waiting. Toodles" Harry turned and left strolling through the front door. Whistling a little tune. Not aware of snores coming from a bush in the front yard.

((((((SedMai))))))

Being normal is not all it's cracked up to be. Having to follow rules and guidelines is not how somebody should live their life. Most of the wizarding world would try and be normal as much as they could. Going against what is normal leaves you open to ridicule and judgement. Most people are too thin skinned to be their own person and ignore what the masses tell them. Are they sheep? One could raise an argument agreeing to the question. Most of the wizarding world believe in what is being told to them without thinking for themselves. The Lovegoods do not follow the typical rules for normalcy. They believe in wild theories, whether they are real or not, it's their belief. Who are the people to tell them that they are wrong.

Harry walked up to a petite blond girl who was sitting on a bench by herself. She was humming a little tune staring into the blue sky as people were passing by looking at her funny. Stepping up to her, Harry for some reason became even happier. A huge smile spread across his face, as she noticed him approaching. Harry bowed to her with an exaggerated motion, "Hello Luna Lovegood. I'm so pleased you agreed to meet me here today."

Luna smiled back, "Hello Harry Potter, isn't a great day to see some of Mother Earth's creatures." Luna cocked her head to the side as she studied the area around Harry. "You seem different."

If it was possible Harry smiled even brighter, "Yes, I was hoping you would notice. My wrackspurt infestation has lessened quite considerably."

Luna looked again and smiled brightly as well, "Yes! That's it, but I feel that they would completely disappear if you had shown your true face and not wear your mask."

"Yes, I agree, but I think that the world is not ready to see my true self. Just yet." Holding his elbow out, "Would you honor me, with your company?" Luna stood and took his elbow as, Harry made their way into the zoo. "I wish to apologize for the ministry incident."

That was a time that Luna really didn't want to remember, not that she was afraid of who she was fighting against. She was afraid that people she considered friends would be hurt. She most definitely didn't want them to get hurt. Well, maybe Ron deserved something to happen to him, but not too badly. "No need to apologize. I'm sorry for your Godfather Stubby Boardman."

Harry waved off her apology, "I was playing a game where I didn't know the rules." Harry stopped and held Luna's hands. He looked her in the eye, "How would you like to play my new game I'm going to start."

Luna beamed, "I love playing games Harry Potter." She liked the new Harry, he was going to make life much more fun.

Harry wagged a finger at Luna, as they continued walking, "You must call me something else Luna? Calling me Harry Potter is much to formal."

She thought about it, "Mr. H?" She shook her head, that sounded weird. "Mr. P?" She could hear Harry giggle beside her. "No Mr. P," She could hear more giggles coming from Harry. "doesn't sound right either. "What about Mr. J?"

Harry stopped and turned to her, "Mr. J huh, I kinda like that."

Luna clapped her hands, "Mr. J it will be." She took Harry's arm again as they continued walking amongst the crowd.

"You know Luna, I really don't like the Headmasters game. It's just not fun, especially when he is the only one that knows the rules to the game. I want to play a new game that will bring joy and happiness to the wizarding world."

Luna pouted, "Most people will not want to play. They like to play the old crooked nose's game too much."

Harry laughed at the comment, "Too true my fair maiden, but I will get them to play even if they are kicking and screaming." Harry thought about it, most of the time they would be kicking and screaming. Really potato, patahto, what did it matter. He wondered if the elves could make a Shepherd's Pie. That sounded quite good at the moment, maybe Luna would join him for dinner.

Luna looked to Harry and nodded, "Yes, I think I will have fun playing this game with you. You know that we can't play too hard while at Hogwarts."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "There are few that deserve to play, and I will enjoy showing them."

At that moment, Luna was bumped into roughly as a man passed by, "Watch where you're going dumb broad."

Harry quickly helped Luna up as she was brushing dirt from her summer dress, "Are you okay?"

Luna smiled brightly at Harry, "Oh yes Mr. J. I'm used to much worse."

Harry narrowed his eyes and then gave a sinister wide smile. Those at Hogwarts, especially from the house of the bird brains were going to be the first to learn the new rules, but first. "I think that gentleman wanted to play. Why don't we show him the rules and how to play?"

Luna jumped up and down clapping, "Yes, that does sound fun doesn't it."

She took Harry's arm as the two strolled through the crowd keeping their playmate in site. The two started humming a tune, excited to teach another person the wonders of their game. They truly did want to bring a smile to his face.

((((((SedMai))))))

AN: I didn't really want to write another chapter of this story, but this scene kept popping in my head. I had to get it out on paper. Again, this was fun writing and I do have some chapters I want to write now. They will not be out till next week. I'm somewhat excited about writing this. Anyways, I like the amount of readers my story generated and really appreciate those that want to follow. I would like at least a review. Just to get feedback, but hey I guess fanfic writers want to tell a story and if somebody reads it, thats all that matters. So Thanks for those that read and followed. Take care and go with a smile.


	3. Carpet and Drapes

**To Bring a Smile:**

Carpet and Drapes

SedMai

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter and Batman characters rights and properties goes to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Pictures/ DC Comics. No money is being made in the creation of this story. It's sole purpose is for poorly written entertainment. All other characters are fictional.

((((((SedMai))))))

What is a role model? Role models vary depending on date and culture. They could be a sports star that took their team to the championship and won the game. Maybe it's the music singer who sells millions of records and performs in front of sellout crowds. Or it could be the person who defeated a Dark Lord and brought peace to a society. The one thing they all have in common is that they are all human beings. Not one person is infallible. As humans we, by our very nature are going to make mistakes. The problem is that some people put their role models on such a high pedestal that it's inconceivable that they could make any mistakes. To take the decisions of one person without questioning those choices is to follow blindly. There is another creature where stories tell of such an act. The lemming is told, whether a myth or fantasy, that they follow in a chaotic herd wherever that leader goes. Even if it's to their own death. Following a good role model to look up to and maybe strive to become is a worthy goal. Following a role model blindly without questioning, could lead to dire consequences.

((((((SedMai))))))

Emerging from the green flames of the fireplace, Hermione and Ron stumbled out as they brushed the ashes from their clothes. "Do you think it was a Death Eater attack?"

Hermione stood up, "I don't know. They said it was a gruesome murder. His face was cut and sewn back together to give him a permanent smile. The news states that there are no eyewitnesses. That's what makes me think it was Death Eaters." Hermione, stopped talking and looked around, she was amazed how different the house looked. The gloominess disappeared and in it's place was a house that was well decorated if not slightly eccentric. Hermione stared at Ron, "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders, "I think. I mean, we didn't speak the name incorrectly."

Taking out her wand Hermione slowly crept out of the toward the Hallway. Ron followed her actions as he stood behind her. They slowly made their way down the hallway hearing movement in one of the other rooms. Slowly making their way, Hermione silently motioned Ron to the count of three. They both emerged into the room with their wands pointed in different directions. What they were witnessing was the last thing they expected.

In the Study, the two friends watched as the third member of the golden trio was dancing with Luna Lovegood around the study. Hermione was a little peeved that she was worried sick for her friend and he was dancing without a care in the world. "Harry James Potter!" Hermione watched as her best friend twirled and waltzed Luna over to them. "What are you doing?!"

Harry and Luna looked at each other and then stared back at Hermione, they both said at the same time, "Dancing"

With her mouth hanging open, Hermione looked around the room puzzled, "How? There's no music?"

Harry looked at Luna, "I heard music Luna dear, what about you?"

"Oh, yes, I most definitely had a song in my head." Luna just smiled as she looked into Harry's eyes, "It's a Small World"

Harry just laughed, "Most excellent, in what language?"

Luna just beamed, "I do believe it was in Chinese and you Mr. J"

Harry let go of Luna, and clapped. "An excellent choice. I do think it was the Humpty Dance."

Luna pouted cutely, and then pointed to a portion of the room. "I think you did look like MC Hammer on crack back there."

Looking back at where they were just dancing, Harry nodded. "I think you're right."

"Harry!" Hermione watched as the two looked at her, "Where have you been don't you know what happened to your family. You could…"

Harry just tuned out Hermione as she was going on one of her rants. He was rubbing his chin concentrating above Hermione's hair. Nodding here and there.

"Harry!"

He didn't even acknowledge that Hermione said his name, he leaned over to Luna. "What do you think?"

Luna gave a thoughtful look at Hermione, "I believe you're right. It's the only explanation."

Harry looked at Hermione, and gave a huge smile. "Finally! After so many years, the mystery has been solved." He leaned down and whispered quietly, "What about the carpet?"

Luna scowled, "I wouldn't try it if I were you. It would be like trying to creep up on a sleeping lion."

Nodding his head, "I think you're right." He bowed his head and sighed, "Another mystery yet unsolved." Looking up rather quickly, he snapped his finger. "We just need to wait a few years, when a brave soul will march into that undiscovered country." Harry nodded, he was much happier now.

"Harry!"

"What?"

Hermione huffed, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, well you see Luna and I had a theory. You see as children we have fits of accidental magic that is caused by our emotional state." Harry motioned back and forth to him and Luna, "We feel that the bushiness of your hair is caused by the nagging rants you inflict on other people."

Hermione's eye just twitched, "and what about the carpet comment."

Harry just gave her a huge smile, "Well, we didn't know if the carpet matched the drapes." Harry looked to Luna who gave him a thumbs up.

Hermione just pinched the bridge of her nose. Harry snapped, that had to be the case. Sirius's death had caused her best friend to lose all sense of reality. "You do realize that The Order has been everywhere asking everyone if they've seen you."

He looked at Hermione puzzled, Harry turned to his most second beautifous girl. He wondered if that was a word. Well he would add it to his dictionary now. "Did they ask you Luna?"

She shook her head, "No Mr. J, did they ask you?"

"What are you two talking about now?"

"Well obviously, they didn't ask Luna. And they didn't ask moi where I was. Then obviously they didn't ask everyone. Sheesh, brightest witch of our age and doesn't know the meaning of everyone"

Ron snorted, bringing everyone's attention to him. Luna gave him a big smile, "Hello Ronald Weasley."

Ron waved, "Hi Loony."

Harry scowled, Ron was a friend and he been through much with Harry. So Harry would give Ron the rules to the new game, obviously that was what friends are for. He knew that the boy talked before he opened his mouth, but at times Harry felt Ron was too insensitive to those around him. Yes, once Harry explained the new rules to Ron, he was sure that his attitude would change. It didn't mean that he would let the comment go. Harry gave Ron a huge smile, "Ron, it's good to see you and in such good spirit. I always wonder why you wake up in such a good mood?"

Ron stared blankly at Harry, "What do you mean mate?"

"Well, I'm mean it's great that you're in a positive mood all the time." Harry started counting with his fingers, "Since you're not as good looking as Charlie, and cool as Bill."

Luna jumped up at down, "Don't forget Mr. J, smart as Percy."

"Right, and not as funny as the twins and as good at Quidditch as Ginny. You are good at a board game and can eat huge amounts of food." Harry beamed at Ron, "You do have talents over your brothers and sister. Congratulations." Harry looked at his hands, white glove? Definitely a pair of white gloves would look very nice on his hands. He wiggled his fingers smiling while doing it.

Ron turned redder and redder, until he heard enough. With a huff, he turned around and stormed out of the room. You could hear the floo activating signaling the departure of Ron. Hermione couldn't believe what Harry just said. "Harry that was so insensitive."

Harry just waved Hermione off, "Some friend couldn't even accept a compliment about his family." Looking Hermione over, he quickly stepped to the side of Hermione. Putting his arms across her shoulders, Harry leaned his head against hers. "Hermione, my dear bushy-haired friend. So easy to trust those who are put in roles of authority. So naive to think that they only have our best interest at heart. So eager to please them and follow their wishes without question." Harry ran his hand through her hair. "You are such a riddle Hermione. Always wanting the answers to your questions, but never questioning when you should" He could hear her sigh in content, "One day I hope you wake up and really open your eyes to the world around you."

Hermione quickly stepped away, looking at Harry and then Luna who were both just smiling brightly at her. "Um, I think I should go and tell the headmaster we found you. I think it's best you stayed here for tonight."

Harry just bowed to his best friend, "Don't worry Ms. Granger, I will be fine for tonight."

Just staring at her friend, "Yeah, okay." She quickly left the two.

Harry just stared at the spot Hermione was in, until he heard the floo being activated. Looking over at Luna, "Are you pondering what I'm pondering Luna dear."

She gave him a slight pout, "I think so, but I don't think we should try and make an Hungarian Horntail wear a pair of lederhosen."

Rubbing his chin, Harry thought about what she said. "Yes, I think you're right. You know what I find interesting is that a herbology prodigy has such a hard time with potions."

"Oh, are we talking about Mr. Snape."

"Luna!" Harry glared at Luna, "He is a professor and a person in such a position demands are respect."

Luna looked at Harry, her head lowered in shame, "I'm sorry Mr J."

He glared at Luna a little longer satisfied she was scolded properly, nodding with satisfaction. "Yes, you're correct, Professor Greasy Bats has since my first year tried and thwart my quest for knowledge at our educational institute. I'm not the only one that has been blessed with his undivided attention. There has been a most timid roommate of mine that has also had trouble with the Great Greasy one."

Luna sat down in the chair, "I always wondered why Neville did so bad in potions. I assumed he had a huge wrackspurts infestation every time he stepped foot into the classroom."

Harry sat down in a chair next to Luna, as he held his hand out a house-elf appeared putting a drink in his hands and then disappeared just as fast. Taking a little drink, "Useful little blights aren't they." Setting the drink down on the side table, Harry looked at Luna, "Neville has a certain set of skills that would be a great addition to our little family don't you think?"

"Oh yes, Neville Longbottom would be a wonderful addition."

Harry would have to think about things a little more. He knew that Neville had talent, but he needed to harness that talent. Neville was a Gryffindor, but he also had a darker side to him. Especially when it came to one witch that ruined his family. "Luna dear, I think I know how to get Mr. Longbottom to play. I will need you to set-up a meeting in a few days. I have a feeling our esteemed wrinkly Headmaster will be shipping me away tomorrow."

Luna scowled, "I really don't feel comfortable with you there. That red headed hussy is going to try and get her talons into you. Did you know when we were children she would make me dress up as Harry Potter? I would have to play with her calling her Mrs. Potter."

Harry started to turn green, it seemed the youngest Weasley had an even more unhealthy infatuation than Dobby. Harry looked around the room at all the portraits of himself, and that was saying a lot. "Well, don't worry I don't plan on staying there all day." Harry laid his head on his fist, "I don't think we can do anything with Batsy for awhile. The headmaster loves his pet too much, but when I finally get to play with Professor Greasy Bats." Harry's smile went ear to ear, "I'm going to have so much fun." Standing up, "Well Luna how would you like to spend the night with me."

Instantly, Luna stood and took Harry's hands. Dragging him down the hall, "Since this is our first time. I insist, bottom."

Harry stopped them before the stairs, "Then you can have top next time."

Luna nodded her head reminiscent to Dobby. The two went up stairs as Harry looked at the different pictures on the walls. They were all of him in various poses. That would be the last time he asked Dobby to redecorate. It was as if he brought out his inner Lockhart. Opening the door to the master bedroom, Harry stepped through with Luna behind him. Heading to the bathroom he shut the door behind him.

"Winky"

Winky popped in front of Luna, "What can I do for you mistress?"

Luna bent down and gave Winky a hug, "You're so cute!" Composing herself, "Yes, can I have a pair of pajamas please." She watched as Winky bowed and popped away coming back right away, handing a night dress to Luna. "Thank you Winky." Luna held up the nightgown. She loved how it looked, it was black and red. The colors split the garment in fourths with the same colors catty corner to each other. Slipping off her summer dress, she slipped on her sleepwear.

Harry emerged from the bathroom in a pair of dark purple silk pajamas. Walking over he gave Luna a hug. "You ready dear." He looked down at Luna's big silver eyes, he caressed her cheek lovingly. "I'm glad you agreed to be my partner."

Luna leaned in to his caress, "Anything for you Mr. J."

"Well let's get started," Harry climbed on to the top of the bunk beds, "Have a good night Luna dear."

"Good night Mr J." Luna climbed into the bottom portion of the bunk beds and snuggled into her blankets.

With a snap of his fingers the lights turned off. Harry closed his eyes, content with how is life is heading. His eyes snapped opened, he realized that he was going to the Weasleys more than likely tomorrow. He was going to get smothered to death in the crevice of no return. Harry started shivering with worry about what was going to happen to him tomorrow.

Luna was sighing contently, she finally found where she belonged. Her father never paid attention to her anymore. Ever since her mother died, he lost himself in his work. This had led to her being left alone for days sometimes. This would be the first time she was truly happy. Luna fell asleep with a smile on her face.

((((((SedMai))))))

AN: Thank you everyone who had favorited this story. I'm not totally happy with this chapter. It just didn't seem to come together like I hope, but I felt that it had some good moments to it. I re-wrote it a few times and now I feel I just need to move on. Review what you think so far, and next chapter will be Weasleys, Neville and a surprise guest.


	4. U-No-Poo

**To Bring a Smile:**

U-No-Poo

SedMai

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter and Batman characters rights and properties goes to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Pictures/ DC Comics. No money is being made in the creation of this story. It's sole purpose is for poorly written entertainment. All other characters are fictional.

((((((SedMai))))))

Insecurities are part of the human psyche. People by their very nature may have a few insecurities they may feel about themselves. Everybody growing up has had something that they do not like. Whether it's the way they look or how their body is developing. Maybe it's the scars they hide to keep others from finding out about their home life. Ashamed how weak they were to have allowed it to continue. Eventually most kids going through their teenage years and staring their adult lives learn how to deal with these insecurities. Some though keep these insecurities with them into adulthood. These emotions can manifest themselves into an emotional scar that is much harder to cure. Everyone has insecurities, it's about taking those little nuances that make us different from one another and embracing them. By accepting who we are in the inside and out, can we truly be happy mentally and spiritually.

((((((SedMai))))))

Tonks emerged from the fireplace falling flat on her face. Cursing her clumsiness, Tonks removed the ashes from her robes with a wave of her wand. She wasn't in a very good mood. Remus like usual was brushing off her advances. Why couldn't he understand that she loved him for who he is, even with his furry little problem. Looking around Tonks was surprised by the change of the house. Light was streaming through an open window creating a nice ambiance to the room, quite different from what she remembered. Hearing voices coming from the entryway, Tonks moved quietly to try and figure out what was going on. Leaning against the wall, she could make out what was being said.

"You make me blush my Lady."

"Nonsense, you are The Lord Black, you shall bring greatness to our house once again. I want revenge for what that half breed scum did to our family."

"You're not the only one that wants revenge my Lady."

"Please call me Walburga my Lord. I'm no longer the Lady Black, and that dear girl you have next to you will make an excellent Lady Black."

Luna curtsied, "Thank you Lady Black, but Puddin and I are a long way away from something like that."

"Puddin'?"

"Well pudding is my favorite food, and you're my favorite person. I can't just call you pudding, that would be ridiculous, so Puddin'"

Harry thought about that, "Fine, but only in private."

Harry heard snickering coming, from the family room. "You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversation." Harry watched as Tonks came into view, a smile on her face.

"So sorry puddin'."

Harry scowled, "Well if it isn't Call-Me-Nymphadora-and-Die-Tonks." He had a big smile on his face, knowing exactly what his comment was going to provoke.

Tonks narrowed her eyes, "You want to die,"

The three turned to the painting of Walburga as she went through her rant. "Tonks! GET OUT OF HERE HALFBREE.."

Harry held out his hand, "Please Walburga remember what I told you." Harry moves in front of Tonks and stared into her eyes. Tonk? That just wouldn't do, he would need to come up with something else. "Luna dear, what you think?"

Luna stepped beside Harry and grabbed Tonk's cheeks in her hands. Smashing her face together. She stared into the young metamorphmagus eyes, "So much pain. Always trying to please everyone with your special abilities. Trying to fit in, which just causes more pain. Wanting to just be loved for who you are."

Tonks stepped away not liking where this conversation was going, "Let's have some personal space."

Luna didn't even acknowledge the comment, "Ms. Clayface."

"What?! Now see here,"

"Excellent! Just like a piece of clay you could mould your face into anything you want. You see Walburga, this is proof that blood purity is bollocks. A half-blood, born to a Pureblood and muggle-born and has such an amazing ability." Harry took Tonks cheeks and pinched them. "Such a lovely lady with a special rare gift."

"Yes, I do see your point. I'm sorry Nymphadora dear, please forgive an old woman and her ways."

Tonks, didn't really know what to say. She swatted Harry's hands away who was grinning like a loon at her. "Yeah, I guess it's alright."

"Wonderful! I love a happy reunion. I will talk to you later Walburga." He bowed with exaggeration and flair.

"It's always a pleasure My Lord." The curtain fell over the painting.

Harry took Luna's hand as the two Tango'd into the study, plopping into a pair of chairs. Tonks just followed after the two nut jobs. She couldn't describe it any better. She thought Hermione was telling a tall tale, but seeing was believing. "Dora, Dora, Dora. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"The headmaster asked me to check up on you and to make sure you were okay."

Harry grabbed his heart, "I'm touched, that the Headmaster takes such an unhealthy interest in my well being." Harry put his hands to this mouth, he shall not let his mind go down that path.

Luna thought about that, "He does seem to have a lot of control over your life. He is just a headmaster correct."

Harry shrugged, "I think. I don't remember being related."

Tonks was confused by the conversation, "What are you two going on about?"

Looking over at Tonks, she knew her Puddin' wouldn't say anything. He was just too noble, or stubborn to mention anything. "Let me ask you question? Has there been any time before your seventh year an incident where you encountered a troll at our lovely school?"

Tonks thought about it, "No I don't think there was."

"A Cerebus?"

"No"

"A Basilisk?"

"Uh, No"

"Dementors?"

"Negative."

"Firebreathing Dragons?"

"Can't say I recall."

"Voldemort?"

"Definitely Not."

Tonk's looked into those silvery eyes and was a little unsettled. They appeared to be peering into her soul. Determining if she was worthy enough. She was an auror and older than these two teens. They shouldn't be able to unnerve her so easily. "Can you get to the point?"

Luna looked up to the ceiling, "Don't you think it's strange that all this had started taking place once Harry started school. I'm mean what kind of school allow their students to risk their lives?"

Tonks looked over at Harry who was whistling a tune, seeming not to be paying attention to their conversation. "I don't really know how to answer that one Luna. I'm mean sure it's sounds suspicious when you say it like that, but Hogwarts is the safest place in the world."

Springing up from his chair Harry went behind Tonks and whispered in her ear, "Only if your not named Harry Potter." Tonks turned around finding nobody behind her. Turning back, Harry was already standing next to Luna running his hands through her hair, "I'm very disappointed Auror Tonks, you're trained to look at a situation at all angles. You were raised in the muggle world, I know that Hermione blind trust in authorities is what keeps her from using any common sense, but you're an auror. Has working for ministry really turned off the ability to use that grey matter between your ears or is it joining the roasted chicken club."

"Winky!" Winky popped in front of Luna, "Roasted chicken tonight. PLEASE!"

Winky bowed, "And what type of pudding Mistress."

"Wow, good question? I mean they all are so yummy. Hmmm, tapioca. No, too tropical. Coconut? No, same problem. Banana? Banana is sooo good. Decisions, Decisions." Luna smiled happily at Winky, "A bread pudding would be excellent." Winky bowed again and popped away.

Tonks brain was starting to fry from being in the same room as these lunatics. Even if he had gone bonkers. Harry made some interesting points. "Let's say everything you said is true, what does it matter?" Tonks shivered at the smile Harry was giving her. Not even her insane aunt caused her to have such a feeling.

"I find it odd that the wizarding world should know of this little scar." Harry points to his forehead, "I'm mean, the four people who were there. Three of them died, or two died and one kinda bit the dust. So how did the rest of the world come to know of this little scar. How are there books written about little old me, and have a very good likeness of what my face looks like. If I was hidden from the world to stay protected wouldn't it have been better to never let this," Harry was waving over his face. "Get out in the public."

Tonks was getting frustrated. She didn't understand what Harry was talking about, and she was getting a little scared. "Again where is this going?"

Harry strolled around the room, "Ms. Tonks. Are you a knight?" Shaking his head, "No you're just a pawn. You see, there is a game being played, and you're not even aware you are playing. I was part of this game, but I see clearly now." Harry went in front of Tonks and said in a very grim voice, "I'm chaos personified now. I will not be following by anybody's else's rules, but my own."

Tonks stepped back, "Okay then, I have to get going. Remus should be by tomorrow. Dumbledore just wants you to stay here today while they get The Burrows wards more secured." Tonks left in a rush.

Standing up, Luna stood up resting her head on Harry's shoulder, "She's going to come around. I think you planted that seed in her head. Eventually it'll start to germinate."

There was much to do and so little time to do it. Harry needed his army of misfits. It was going to be a three way war and the other two wouldn't be aware of the new player until it was too late. He understood that his methods may seem a little extreme and not be everyone's cup of tea. It wasn't sadistic, he wasn't like he was going to go around and kill everyone that annoyed him. He paused, and thought about it. Almost everyone. They needed to set up a plan which mainly consisted of killing snake face and the wrinkly bastard as well. Then there was taking over the ministry and kill all the corrupted politicians. There was so much work to do. "Luna dear how would you like to go shopping?"

Hugging his arm, Luna looked into his beautiful green eyes, "Just as long as we can get Ice Cream after."

Harry kissed the top of her head, "Anything for you pumpkin."

((((((SedMai))))))

All common sense must leave a person once they're told about being a wizard/witch. Out of all of the years, he couldn't figure out why he never looked for a magical version of contact lenses. Now he had lenses that could see in the dark. Instantly his glasses found the nearest trash bin. That would make his night time play so much fun. Another item his little moon flower found was a shop that sold magical makeup. Once applied, all he had to do was point his wand at his face and say the passphrase. Voila, instant face. Another phrase would make it disappear. His pumpkin also bought some makeup so she could have some fun as well.

He really was enjoying his time, of course they had to wear hooded robes to hide their identity. It defeats the purpose of being incognito, if you are recognized as soon as you step foot in Diagon Alley. Making their way through the crowd, Harry and Luna finally came to their final stop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

The shop was just as over the top as the twins were. The front was a wizard coming out of the top of an extended window display. He had a hat in his hand that kept coming off the top of his head. Sitting on his head was a rabbit. Making their way inside, Harry was surprised how busy it was. A window sign caughts Harry's attention.

"_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT __YOU-KNOW-WHO__?_

_YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO_

_THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE __NATION__!_"

Harry was laughing so hard, Luna looked over and had a smile on her face as well. The two headed inside surprised by the whimsical charm the store had. Kids were climbing over the top of each other trying to get items off the shelf before they sold out. Luna guided the two through the crowd without any problem as they made their way to the front counter.

"Well Gred, we have a pair of mysterious customers."

"Righty oh Forge my boy."

"Now why would two people come in here hiding their identities?"

Harry revealed a little of himself with a wide smile, "Maybe because your best customer and silent partner doesn't want to be recognized."

Fred gulped as he looked at his brother, who was also looking at him a little worried. "Right honored guest. Verity! We need you to watch the store." A woman came to the front of the store, "Come on to the back room." The twins led them them through a door and up some stairs. "This is where the real magic of WWW begins."

If Harry could envision what a mad scientist lab would look like. The backroom of WWW would be it. In one corner cauldrons were bubbling. Different flasks of liquid were on a table. In another part of the room, various devices were lying around. Luna pulled back her hood, as the twins raised an eyebrow at Harry. She went over to the various devices and found a miniature mallet.

"Oh you do have a good eye, Ms. Lovegood. That's a prototype. We call it the Death Eater Mallet. Just press the rune in the middle of the stem."

Luna did as was instructed and gasped as the mallet grew in size. It easily was as long as he was tall and the mallet size was huge. "Mr. J, I love this. Can I have it. PLEASE!"

Harry gave the twins a looked that stated that she wasn't going to be denied her request. Fred didn't hesitate, "It's yours. We wouldn't have a store if it wasn't for dear Harrykins here."

George went to Harry and started leading him around the room. Showing him the various items they developed to combat Death Eaters. Peruvian Darkness Powder making everything in a surrounding area completely dark to shielding hats. Harry picked up an umbrella that the twins were really excited about.

"Excellent eye, this is a special project Fred and I have been working on. This isn't an ordinary umbrella. A button at the bottom causes a sleeping gas to be emitted from the tip, and.." George pressed another button causing the cloth of the umbrella to disappear and the spines to start spinning really fast. He held it over his head as it was spinning much faster. George started rising in the air. Pressing another button that caused it to go back to his original form. "We got the idea from the muggle heliocaptors."

Harry nodded, "Helicopters." Looking around at all the wonderful toys. Harry knew that he needed to get them working on some of his ideas. "Gentlemen let me make a proposition for you. The wizarding world is much too uptight. Don't you Think?"

"Too True,"

"Sticks right up their bum"

Harry grinned, "How would you like to help cause chaos and mayhem? Maybe put a few Death Eater Heads on pikes."

Fred put his hand over his heart, "You say the sweetest things Boy-Who-Wont-Die."

George piped in, "You had us at chaos and mayhem."

"Death Eater heads on pikes is a nice bonus." Fred looked to George who was nodding back.

Giving them a scowl, "Now you know that the headmaster will not approve of my methods." He looked at the two and got in their faces and gave them an evil smile, "I would not be very happy if he were to find out about my little game I'm playing."

Fred and George both shook their head, they knew that crossing Harry would be a very bad idea. "Our mum and dad are Dumbledore worshippers. I for one find him to be lacking in the leadership department."

"Fred's right. We'll follow you Harry. What we learned from the past. Those who have joined the Order of the Phoenix tend to have short life expectancies."

"Excellent, this is what I need from you guys." Harry leaned forward and started explaining what he wanted from them. The twins were surprised at first, then started giggling and then finally laughing..

Luna sat off to the side, just rubbing her mallet against her face. The word precious came from her lips quite often.

((((((SedMai))))))

Emerging from the shop, Harry noticed a certain blonde colleague that was suspiciously holding onto his left forearm. It was only a glimpse, but Harry thought he saw some type of artwork. "It seems that Dracky Poo has been branded." The two watched as he turned down Knockturn Alley.

"Now that he's branded like a cow. He wants to become a big boy" Luna looked up at Harry, "I think he want's to play Mr. J."

"My thoughts exactly Luna dear." The two headed down the alley following a few paces back.

Most citizens avoided Knockturn Alley due to the unsavory characters that litter the shadows of the street. A person didn't just turn down the alley unless they had business. Usually of the not so legal department. Most of the denizens of the alley survived for so long because they knew who to leave alone. Whether the person had powerful connections or the person was a predator themselves.

Walking down the alley, Harry would say that he wasn't very lucky. Most of his time at Hogwarts were a bunch of bad luck with a few sprinkles of good luck to keep him alive. At least some time fate was going to shit out some luck to him and this could be one of those times. Following Draco, Harry saw up ahead Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback just emerging from a seedy looking pub. He could forget about Draco because these two were his big prizes.

"Luna dear, I think we may have a couple of playmates that so want to play."

Looking at whom Harry was speaking of, she was excited and a little apprehensive. Taking out her precious. "Ready when you are Mr. J."

He will have to thank the twins for their wonderful items when he sees them next. Passing by the two Death Eaters, Fenrir sniffed the air as if he recognized a scent. This caused Harry to pause. Taking out the darkness powder harry threw it at their feet. Trying to use the element of surprise. Both quickly stepped in the manufactured darkness. Harry was able to see easily do to his new contacts.

Luna enlarged her mallet and swung it in the direction of Fenrir. The mallet connected as he dropped to the ground. Harry went behind his dear distant cousin Bella. Punching her as hard as he could in the back of her head caused to to drop to the street ground The whole incident took no less than 5 seconds. Harry looked down at the still form of Fenrir as blood was running from a gash on his head.

"Kreacher! Dobby!" The elves appeared before Harry, the darkness of the powder was keeping everyone from seeing what was happening. "I need these two bound and put in the basement till I get back."

"Yes Master." The elves snapped their fingers and all four disappeared on the spot. Stepping back out from the darkness powder. Harry emerged with Luna who was whistling a little tune. Nobody bothered to stopped them as they came out of the alley. "Well where should we go now."

"Ice Cream, Mr. J." Luna dragged Harry to the ice cream parlour. Harry just laughed at Luna's antics happy to bring a smile to her face.

((((((SedMai))))))

AN: "Hello Kiddies, it's the new and improved Harry Potter, just call me Mr. J. Now I don't know about you, but this writer is really losing it. I'm mean look at the smelly pile of crap you just read. No, No, No, it just will not do. Not do at all. There was no pop, no pizzazz. He is writing about moi and of course everything must be done at a grander scale. Do not worry though, because the next chapter will be to _die_ for. And my dear Luna does feel so neglected. Only a few lines of dialogue, but she is much happier now that she has her precious. Excuse me the writer is talking to me. Hold on one sec. What do you mean you already wrote the ending? Do Luna and I end up on a beach shagging like bunnies for the rest of our lives? No, huh. Do we live in the states and become rich and famous for doing nothing? Still No? Will I at least spread joy and mayhem to all the good boys and girls. Excellant! Well kiddies I'm back and just to let you know this will end on a happy ending. Hahahahaha. Anyhoo, Luna has been feeling neglected so expect more of my dear moon flower. Till next time, TTFN, Ta Ta for Now."


	5. Lets Make a Deal!

To Bring a Smile:

Lets Make a Deal!

SedMai

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter and Batman characters rights and properties goes to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Pictures/ DC Comics. No money is being made in the creation of this story. It's sole purpose is for poorly written entertainment. All other characters are fictional.

((((((SedMai))))))

There is a saying, that revenge is a dish best served cold. Is revenge needed in modern society? What if a person feels the need to have some type of justice from being wronged. Today's society there are still cases of justice not being served. This lack of closure could, and maybe having something taken that was precious in their life. It could consume them, twist them in a way that they become the very person they despise. They say it's harder to forgive, and in a sense that could be true. To forgive somebody that did an act so grievous, takes a lot of willpower and self discipline. Something many people do not and will not have, but could be much better for the individual, mentally and spiritually. Revenge could be a dish best served cold, but maybe it's better not to be served at all.

((((((SedMai))))))

Luna stared at her captor as she was still unconscious. It was funny how the wrackspurts seem to disappear when they're sleeping. Peering down, Luna's face was inches from Bellatrix. She wondered what happened in this woman's life to make her become so evil. If she really thought about it, she was becoming the same way. There are huge differences between the two of them, especially the psychopathic tendencies. Even Luna knew there were lines that had to be drawn and Bellatrix stepped over those lines many years ago. She had to wonder, how could a very pretty witch and from the stories she heard, extremely intelligent. Become the right hand woman of the Dark Lord. That would be a very interesting story to be heard. Too bad they don't have the time. So many things yet to do. Luna bent down and slapped Bella across the face.

" ? Where am I?" Looking around she found the room familiar. She got the wind knocked out of her when a blond girl jumped in her lap.

Luna straddled Bella looking her right in the eye. "Hello crazy lady. How are you feeling?"

Bellatrix snarled at the blond girl, "Untie me, and maybe if you're lucky I will make your death quick."

Luna tapped her chin, "Hmmm, No. I don't think so." Standing up she took out some ribbon. This would make her look so lovely. A fitting gift if she would say so herself.

"You better let me go or else." She started to watch the blond girl who was beginning to tie her up in a ribbon.

"Or else what."

Bellatrix heard a voice from behind her. It sounded familiar, "Who ever you are. You just made the worst mistake in your pathetic life. The Dark Lord is going to flay you alive and I will have the immense pleasure of watching it."

"Hmm, that does sound fun doesn't it. Too bad he doesn't know you're here and I would oh so love play with you right now. Hearing those screams, it would sound like a musical masterpiece."

Bellatrix was starting to worry. Whoever this was seemed more unstable than she was,and that was saying a lot. Then she realized who the voice belonged to. "Ickle Baby Potter? Is that you?" Bellatrix saw the blond girl tying the huge ribbon into a huge bow.

"You know it's taking every bit of my willpower to not get to know you more personally."

"Oh, come here, and Auntie Bella will make you feel so…" A hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. Her eyes widened as she was staring at a white painted face. The eyes were darkened with black around them a little, but the most unsettling aspect of the face was the painted red smile. Harry Potter? If this was the chosen one, the wizarding world was in trouble. A straight razor was gliding along her cheek. Caressing her flesh, almost wanting to become more intimate with what lies underneath her perfectly pale skin. "Oh Bella, I do love to have these intimate talks with you. You know I would love to play, but you are not mine." Pushing her head forward Harry went in front of Bellatrix. "No there is another person who you wronged more and I know that he will not play as nicely as I would have." Harry put his arm around Luna giving her a squeeze. "Luna dear I think it's time to set the stage for our guest who I think is about to arrive."

Luna stood at attention and saluted, "Right away Mr. J."

Harry chuckled, watching his favorite person leave. Harry wondered what he would look like with green hair. He so loved to be able to not wear his mask. It was so liberating to be free to be who he really was. 'The Clown Prince', hmm that does has a certain savoir faire. If he were to say so himself. He starting laughing maniacally. Stopping he looked over at Bella, "Now we can't have you be interrupting our little show." Harry took out a ball gag and stuffed it in her mouth. Tying it behind her head he looked at her and nodded. "Yes that will work nicely." Looking up he smiled a huge smile. "It's showtime"

((((((SedMai))))))

Walking through the front door, Remus was irritated. Why couldn't Tonks realize that being together wasn't a good idea. Not only was he much older than her, but he still had to deal with his furry little problem. Sighing, it was times like this that he wished Padfoot was still alive. He needed somebody just to talk. Looking around he was surprised by how much the house looked. Careful not to wake up Walburga, he crept through the hallway. All around him were portraits of Harry who was giving him a thumbs up and a smile. Shaking his head, Remus chuckled. He knew eventually Harry's Marauder side would come out.

"REMUS LUPIN COME ON DOWN!"

Remus jumped back five feet from fright. Looking around, he didn't see anything. Looking at the pictures they were all pointing down into the basement. Shrugging, Remus went down the stairs. Of all the things he was expecting it wasn't what was in front of him. Two curtains were set up at the end of the room. The left was marked with a number one and the right had a number two.

Standing in front of the curtain was Harry, covered in some ridiculous clown makeup. "Harry, why are you wearing that makeup, It's not Halloween."

Harry just ignored Remus, "Yes, well. Welcome to LETS MAKE A DEAL!" Walking up to Remus Harry put his arms around his shoulder. "Congratulations for making it this far in the game. Now we have here two curtains. Both have a wonderful prizes behind them."

Remus looked at Luna who was motioning with her hand at both curtains. "Luna?" Noise from beside him grabbed his attention. His eyes widened, and then he growled, "Bellatrix!" He was about to lunge at her, when something hit his nose bringing him out of his red haze.

Harry had a rolled up newspaper in his hand, shaking it at Remus. "Bad doggy. Bad. We mustn't play with other people's toys."

Remus realized then, that he was in the Twilight Zone. That could be the only explanation. Everything seemed too surreal for it to be reality. "What?"

Harry moved Moony's head to face the curtains. "I need you to pick one of the curtains Moony."

Deciding to humor his honorary nephew, "Umm, curtain two."

This was the exciting part to Harry. He didn't even know what was going to be revealed. "Luna dear, let's see what is behind curtain number two."

Luna pulled a string, and the curtain fell, revealing a blow up doll that had a very good resemblance of I-Will-Gut-You-If-You-Call-Me-Nymphadora Tonks. In a sing-song voice, "You win a brand new blow up doll." Luna went over and held up the doll, "Featuring Feel Just Like the Real Thing Technology."

Harry went over to Luna and smiled brightly and Remus, "Congratulations!" Their smile faded slowly as Moony was staring stupidly at them.

Leaning over Luna whispered to Harry, "You don't think the rumors are true do you?"

Harry did hear about some of the rumors, but he didn't think that they were true. If he was to be honest with himself. Who would reject a woman who was throwing themselves at you. "I guess, I mean he does kinda worship the man."

Luna looked away, "I can't look."

Just thinking about it was turning him green, "Well, it would seem you're not entirely happy with your prize." Harry turned away and tapped his wand on the top of the dolls head. It turned into an older man, with wrinkly skin. He had a long white beard. It's mouth was shaped in an O. He was wearing bright purple robes with stars all over. "Congratulations, You get." Harry looked at the doll, "A bearded, wrinkly, old headmaster. To do what, um," Harry smiled at his Uncle Remus, "Congratulations." Harry didn't know why _Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah_ was playing through his head right now.

Shaking his head, Remus was about to get sick. If those were the type of rumors floating around, he was going to shag Tonks till she couldn't walk anymore. Padfoot was probably rolling on the ground laughing his ass off right now. "Uh you can keep it."

Dropping the doll Harry went over and motioned to curtain number one. "If you like, you can give up your wrinkly Headmaster," Harry laughed at that, 'Headmaster', "doll and take what is behind curtain number one."

Remus still uneasy about the image of the doll in his head, just nodded. "Curtain One please."

Luna pulled the curtain and sitting in a chair was Fenrir Greyback. He was secured tightly with this hands tied behind his back. To prevent any unwanted noises, a bone was tied in his mouth. "You get your very own Greyback chew toy." Harry motioned to Luna, "Go ahead and get things set. I have a present to deliver soon."

Luna leaned over and kissed Harry and the cheek. "See ya soon puddin'"

The emotions Remus felt when he saw Bellatrix was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. Remus eyes had a feral glint in them. He snarled, his inner animal wanted to come out. It needed to come out to finally get retribution for his lost childhood.

"Remus look at me." Harry waited till Moony was looking at Harry, "Do you know what the difference is between you and that monster over there is. You have not embraced your inner beast. He has preyed upon and slaughtered woman, children, but he is stronger than you. And that is because he knows that there is no controlling the beast." Harry poked where Moony's heart was, "You need to accept that inner animal. You have ran away for too long now."

Looking at Harry, Remus thought about what was being said to him. Then he realized something, "It was you who murdered your family."

Harry smiled a great smile, "Guilty as charged, but murder? Pleasse, such an ugly word. I think of it as more liberating them from their tormented life." Harry muttered under breath, "I wouldn't so much call them family anyways."

"Tormented?"

"Yes, I liberated them from their obsessiveness of trying to be normal."

"And you think this," Remus motioned around the room, "Is normal."

"Well," Thinking about it, "It may not be normal, but I'm much happier now." Giving Remus a huge smile.

"What about your parents? Do you think they would be happy that their son turned into a murderer."

Harry scowled at Remus, "My parents are dead. My godfather is dead. And you know who's fault it is."

"Voldemort"

Thinking about it, "Yes, he did play a part in it, but the major contributor was the Headmaster you love so much. He is playing a dangerous game Mr. Lupin and if you're a member of his Order of Buffalo Wings. Then it may be a death sentence. I'm playing my own game to win. As you can see it's been very effective so far." Harry motioned to the tied up Bellatrix and Fenrir who was watching the display with interest.

"We should turn them over to the Aurors."

"Moony, what do you think will happen. They will get broken out because a corrupt government is too incompetent to keep prisoners locked up. No, I will be playing my game. It's up to you to decide who your loyalties really belong to and let me tell you this Uncle Remus." Harry went in Remus's face, "I'm not the headmaster. I will not be giving second chances." Harry walked over to Bellatrix, "Hmm, I need to carry you somehow, Kreacher, Winky, Dobby." Harry instantly was shaking his leg trying to get the leg humping house-elf off. "Line up my minions," He watched as the three house elves lined up at attention. All three were wearing masks that looked like his face paint. "Good, now Kreacher I need something to carry Mrs. Lestrange in."

Kreacher snapped his finger and a knapsack was in Harry's hand, "Master, that is bottomless with feather weight charms put on it."

"Excellent! Now Dobby and Kreacher, I need you to clean up whatever is going to happen down here. Leave no evidence behind do you understand me."

Dobby saluted, "Yes greatest wizard to ever live Harry Potter."

Harry nodded, "Good, now Winky I need you to take care of Mr. Lupin needs." Harry was looking over at Remus, who was staring back. "He is family and family take care of one another."

"Winky will not fail master."

Giving Winky a genuine smile, "I know Winky. You three are the bestest house elves a master could have." A twinkle went into each of their eyes. Proud that their master gave them such praise. All three disappeared with a pop. Harry took the knapsack and put it over Bellatrix. She tried to struggle, but it was useless. When she was all the way in, Harry tied the drawstring. "Well Moony, it's time for me to skidaddle. I have a birthday present I must not delay." Harry swung the knapsack over his shoulder, whistling a tune he started up stairs. The knapsack hit the wall causing a grunt.

Remus watched Harry leave upstairs. Was what Harry said correct? Sure he had a devotion to the Headmaster, but Dumbledore did so much for him. Except help him find a job, or help him stay as DADA teacher. Sure many of his friends who were part of the order died, but it was war. People died in war, except for the Death Eaters they were fighting against. The more Remus thought about it, the more he became angry. They were flinging AK's at them and they were fighting back with stunners. Who was he kidding, he was lucky to still be alive. It didn't matter if Harry went off the deep end. He was family and he owed it to Lily, James and Padfoot to protect Prongsllet. Who knew, maybe it would be fun to be bad for once. Setting his sites on Fenrir, Remus gave a feral smile. He was going to enjoy letting the wolf out on this one. Remus made it way over to Fenrir, who had a look of panic on his face.

Harry was about to leave the house when he heard screaming coming from downstairs. It really was music to his ears. Now he had a very important player to his game. Harry went out the front door, "_Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-A, My oh my, what a wonderful day…."_

((((((SedMai))))))

Luna was skipping up the walkway into Longbottom estates. She had been there enough times to know where Neville usually was hiding out. Going over to the side, she headed to the greenhouses toward the back of the mansion . Luna knew that Neville never really liked his grandmother. The old bitty was impossible to please. He tried to spend his summers as far away from her as he could.

Entering the greenhouse, she was accosted by a vine wrapping around her. "Henry, how many times have I told you to keep your vines to yourself." Luna turned toward a faceless plant with a wide mouth, who was hanging what could be it's head down in shame. "Now don't get all sad." She scratched underneath it's chin, "Who is my favorite man-eating plant?" The vines started wiggling all around. "That's right you are. Now a very good friend of mine is coming by. You are to be on your best behavior mister." The plant mouth nodded up and down. "Good and there may be a treat for you later if you're good." Luna continued down aisle amazed how Neville associates so well with plants. She came upon Neville sitting at a bench in front of a microscope. "Hi Neville!"

"Luna, what brings you by?" Neville stood up and gave Luna a long hug.

"Just came by to see how you're doing?" Luna looked around, "How's the research going?" Little did the staff at Hogwarts realize, but Neville was a Botany Prodigist. He had a gift of understanding the needs and wants to his little children. As he liked to call them. With a few muggle scientific books on Botany and Neurology. He was able to get lab equipment and start experimenting on his cure. Neville's goal was a worthy one and something she knew her Puddin' would back without argument.

"Oh I think I made a breakthrough. I crossed two plants that have the ability to stimulate and regrow the neurological pathways of the brain. I may have a working sample in a couple of years."

Luna hugged Neville, "That's wonderful!"

Neville, hugged Luna. His face was beet red. "Thanks Luna, without this equipment I may have never gotten this far. I just wish my Grandmother shared the same enthusiasm."

Luna knew that it was Neville's grandmothers fault the way he turned out. She was always comparing him to his father. Berating him that he was never going to live up to the standards she set for him. Those standards just so happened to be the goals her son had set. Neville just needed that little push to put him over the edge. She had a feeling that her Puddin' would do just that. Luna beamed as a voice could be heard through the greenhouse.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Neville was startled when a person walked in from around the corner. He looked familiar, but Neville couldn't tell right away who was behind the paint. His eyes grew wide when the face paint disappeared and Harry Potter was staring at him. He was even more shocked when Luna went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "H..Harry, what brings you by here?"

Harry encircled his arm around Luna and dropped the knapsack to the ground. A grunt could be heard coming from the sack. "Neville, it's so good to see you." Harry gave him a hurt look, "Can't I just drop by and say hi."

"Of course, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that nobody really comes to visit, except for Luna."

Harry let go of Luna, "Let me tell you a little story. There was a wrinkly old Headmaster that needed to fill a very useless curriculum. I mean really, who in their right minds thinks that Divination is a course that would have any bearing on a childs future. I'm mean I'm getting O's from faking my…"

"Mr J"

Harry looked up from his rant at Luna giving him a smirk, "Right Sorry. Yes this wrinkly bastard was hiring a Divination teacher. What he didn't know was that he was going to to hear a prophecy."

You could see all the dots connect in Neville's head, "You mean when you were tricked to go to the Ministry it was because of this prophecy."

"Oh, Bravo Mr. Longbottom. You are a sharp one." Turning to Luna, "He doesn't give himself far enough credit does he Luna."

Luna was shaking her head, "No Mr. J. He doesn't."

"Yes Neville boy, you're correct. The prophecy spoke of two boys born at the end of the month of July. One of these two boys would be the chosen one to end the power of The Dark Lord. This little tidbit was told to our parents." Harry pointed to his scar, "It's just so happens I was the lucky one to be chosen. Yeah me."

"Which is the reason why they went into hiding. I understand now."

Harry went up to Neville and put his hands on his shoulders, "We both lost our parents from this. I don't know who's really to blame, but I know I will find out. Neville how would you like to play a new game. A game where we are the one's in charge. We set the rules. No more getting told how we should act and behave and maybe we will find a way to save your parents."

Neville looked up fire burning in his eyes, "I'm in. Whatever you have planned. I'll be right there with you."

Harry smile grew even wider, with a tap of his wand the face paint came back. "Don't worry Neville, you will so love to play this game. Isn't that right Luna dear."

Luna skipped over to the two young men and drew them in a hug. "This will be our happy little family. My Puddin' and our beloved brother."

Harry walked over to the knapsack. "Now Neville, all the years at Hogwarts I never gave you a proper Birthday gift. Now I know that you've had this burning need for vengeance. Believe, me I know, but you have dibs on this one." Harry poured out what was in the knapsack. Out came Bellatrix as she layed on the ground unconscious.

"BELLATRIX!" Neville rage grew from seeing the woman that put his parents in the hospital.

"Happy Birthday! Now Neville," Harry went in front of Neville, making sure he had his attention. "I want you to play nice. This is a new toy and like all new toys it needs to be eased in nice and slow at first. You don't want to break it on the first day."

Neville looked at Harry who had a huge smile on his face. He wasn't a violent person, but he could tell that Harry wasn't his old self anymore. He was more confident, and very intimidating. Neville wanted that power as well. He wasn't going to let other people walk over him anymore. The wizarding world chewed him up and spat him out. No, he will change too and the rest of Britain had better watch out. He will get his parents back and nobody is going to get in his way. Neville smiled at Harry, "Don't worry mate, I have all summer."

"Wonderful, now I have a couple of projects I would like you to work on. If you don't mind." Harry leaned over and started whispering to Neville, who was chuckling.

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem. I will get with the twins about that."

Looking Neville in the eye, "I knew I could count on you." Harry turned to Luna, "Well, I think it's time for us to go Luna dear. I'm sure Neville would like to play with his toy right away."

"Bye Neville, have fun with your present." Neville waved to them as he was dragging Bellatrix by the hair out of their view.

Grabbing Luna, Harry brought her lips to his. Who sighed in content. "My Moon Flower. Let's go on a date."

Tapping her lips with her finger she thought about where they could go and just be themselves. "How about a movie? I hear Rocky Horror Picture Show is playing at one of the cinemas."

"Hmm, I don't have my Dr. Frank N Furter costume with me. Oh well, we shall go anyways." Harry grabbed Luna's hand as the two left the greenhouse. Screaming, crying and pleading could be heard in the back of the greenhouse.

Luna starting humming and then sang with a smile on her face.

"_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance_

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_

_I wanna be dirty_

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_

_Creature of the night"_

((((((SedMai))))))

AN: "Now wasn't that a fun chapter. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. It's me again, Mr J. Now I know what you're saying and don't worry. No dolls were injured in the writing of this chapter. First I would like to thank all you good little kiddies for viewing, reading, er whatever else you would do with this chapter. We did get one review and I would like to personally thank that person. You will be receiving your very own wrinkly headmaster doll in the mail. Hahahahaha, next episode we will….Really writer, I'm going to have to deal with the Weasleys. Can't I have one year where I don't have to deal with the Harpy and...COM'ON the White bearded one as well. You hate me, really you do. Bye boys and girls see you, *sniff*, next time."


End file.
